Twenty Years
by Alwayssg1
Summary: In honor of the 20th anniversary of SG1 and the confirmation of a new Stargate series, here's a little one shot. S/J


**With the exciting news that Stargate is returning with the origin story of Catherine Langford, I can't help but wonder if we'll get other series on the new site. I'd love to see one with Sam in command of the SGC since Amanda Tapping said she figured Sam would be in charge by now. Here's a little one-shot confirmation scene I'd love to see. I still don't own Stargate or any of their characters. Pretty sure MGM wouldn't sell even if I had the money.**

Carolyn Lam knocked on the base commander's slightly open door before entering. "SG7 is officially patched up. This has been a crazy week, hasn't it?"

Sam looked up from her laptop and smiled. "Aren't they all?"

"It's good to have you back. I'm glad they chose you for this job. Dad called earlier. He hates D.C. with a passion. He said something about dragging General O'Neill back from his cabin by the ear and making him come out of retirement."

Sam giggled. "It wouldn't be the first time the general's left retirement, but I think he was pretty serious this time. He says he's got a lot of fishing to catch up on."

"Dad will adjust. I'm sure it wasn't easy on General Hammond or General O'Neill at first either. Washington can suck the life out of anyone."

"I don't know. I enjoyed my time at the Pentagon. I think it's Homeworld Security that wears them down. It has to be a tough job, and incidents like the one SG7 encountered this week don't make it any easier. We got really lucky. If they hadn't accidentally discovered the Lucian Alliance's weapon cache and uncovered their attack plans, Earth would be in serious danger."

"True," Carolyn agreed. "It could have been worse."

Sam nodded. "It could get worse. I doubt we have permanently stopped them, but we stopped this attack. That's what counts."

"So, I was thinking of getting a bite to eat after work. Do you want to make it a girl's night and really start the weekend right?" Carolyn asked as she plopped into the chair facing Sam's desk. "I bet Vala would be game. With Daniel and Cam busy on 659, she's bored out of her mind."

Sam frowned slightly. "It sounds like fun, but I was just about to head home."

"At 1400? Are you feeling alright? We could check you out," Carolyn asked, suddenly concerned for her friend.

"No, nothing like that. I'm," Sam paused, "I'm taking a long weekend and getting away for a bit."

Carolyn laughed. "You had me for a minute there. As base CMO, I have to practically force you to take two consecutive days off. I know you're not really taking a long weekend."

"I've recently reevaluated my priorities," Sam replied. "Life's too short."

"So, are you visiting your brother or are you taking a real vacation?"

"Well, I'm actually going away with my fiancé for the weekend," Sam said as she glanced nervously down art her desk.

"Fiancé? When did this happen? Who's the guy? Let's see, you've spent more time on the Hammond than you have on Earth the last few years, so is it a fellow officer?"

"Um, no, not exactly," Sam hesitated.

"An alien? Let's see, if you're going home first then it's not someone currently off-world. The only aliens I can think of are either on SG1 or," Carolyn paused, "who was that ascended guy who came back to help with the plague? Orlin? I guess he'd be about twenty by now," Carolyn grinned. She'd never get tired of teasing Sam about Orlin.

Sam grimaced. "He's from Earth and he's not a child."

Carolyn grinned. "Enjoy your trip and tell General O'Neill hello for me."

Sam's face turned pink. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Everyone knew it would be inevitable once he retired. I'm just surprised it's taken so long. What's it been? Twenty years since SG1's first trip through the gate together?"

"Twenty years this month," Sam said quietly. "I never expected that trip to change my life so much, and I knew it was going to be major. I also didn't expect it to be twenty years before Jack officially retired. He didn't even want me on his team you know."

"Are you serious? Why not? The general doesn't seem to be the type to discriminate against women in the military."

"Oh, it wasn't about me being a woman. Jack likes women. He just had an issue with scientists. I challenged him to arm wrestle and told him he'd like me when he got to know me," Sam replied with a cheeky grin and a faraway look in her eyes. "Would you believe I wasn't attracted to him at first? I mean, I thought he was nice looking, but I also thought he was a bit of a jerk. It didn't take long for me to change my opinion. I think I was a little bit in love with him before we'd been working together a year, but we had a job to do. When the goa'uld were defeated, we thought we might get our chance then Hammond retired. Of course, the Ori came along after that then my career took me to Atlantis and then the Hammond. We've wasted so much time."

"So, why now? The Lucian Alliance isn't going away. Everyone was surprised when the general turned over the reigns to Dad."

"We just finally realized there was never going to be a good time, you know? Twenty years is a long time and we aren't getting any younger. It's time to fish," Sam said with a grin.

Carolyn smiled. "I get the feeling your definition of fishing is a little different from mine but have fun. You guys deserve it."

 **Obviously, I don't think Sam and Jack would have waited twenty years, but it worked well for my plot bunny. Hope you enjoyed this little one shot.**


End file.
